


Tryst of Tentacles

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 December 2009 in response to <a href="http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile">qzee</a>'s prompt of <i>Giant Squid/Hogwarts: longing, realization, beauty</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tryst of Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzeebrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/gifts).



> Written on 29 December 2009 in response to [qzee](http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Giant Squid/Hogwarts: longing, realization, beauty_.

It was cold, swimming alone, but there was beauty in the darkness: Squid could feel the melodious calling of Hogwarts' foundational stones rippling through the depths, a magical vibration that caressed him via the caves which connected his lake to the underground entrance of the castle. Squid longed to communicate with the edifice, to thank it for easing his loneliness, but this was a longing he could not sate—until the realisation of the Marble One.

Gliding into an underground room, Squid rose from the water to see that what had been a rocky outcropping was now almost the very image of himself, save that his tentacles had never been so enticing.

His chromatophores flaring, Squid knew instinctively the appropriate manner in which to express his gratitude, and in so doing, discovered the softness of stone, and the miracle of being a male squid in the presence of a female one.


End file.
